Bittersweet
by Slave4UBrit
Summary: He won everything she owned. She doesn't see him anymore. The moment she does, she reluctantly jumps at the chance to go places they've never been. PeachxMario. Lemony fresh! Light sexual themes, implied but not described in depth.I don't own PxM.


**WARNING: This gets very intimate. If you're not a mature person who can handle this LOVE FEST you must click the back button. Do NOT say "OMG THIS IS GROSS FLHJFLSHFSKDFJDSWKDJFK"**

Peach stared out the window at the mess that was the Mushroom Kingdom. She sighed, pushing locks of golden-blonde hair off her forehead.

What had gone wrong? Just months before the sun had shined, piercing even the heaviest of clouds.

Now the air was darkly polluted, Goombas and Koopas patrolling the streets. There was scarcely a being on the roads beside the workers and the minions. Anyone who dared stepped out of line was brutally punished, in ways she couldn't imagine.

Suddenly two warm hands slipped around her waist and rested on her stomach, startling her. A face buried itself in the princess' back.

"Mmm," its Italian-laced voice mumbled into her fluffy dress. "You smell good."

Peach's face lit up with recognition. She turned sharply around on her heel. "Mario!"

She hadn't seen him in months.

The plumber grinned up at her, but she couldn't help noticing how tired he looked. There were bags under his eyes and lines of dirt spread across his face. Bowser overworked him so much, revenge for years of beatings and burnings.

"Oh, Mario! I haven't seen you in so long! How did you get here?" She whispered, quickly grabbing him tightly in a hug.

Mario smiled slyly, his arms around her waist again. "That's my little secret. But it was hard." He suddenly pulled away, his eyes gazing up at her with a serious light within them. "Anything for you, Peach."

The princess blushed. "Oh, Mario…" She bent down and lightly kissed his lips, leaving behind bits of her lipstick.

He moaned quietly. "I've missed that." He grabbed her and mirrored her.

She beamed. Then her face furrowed with concern. "Mario, you look so tired. Why don't you lie down and rest?"

"Well… I… I can't stay for long," her lover told her nervously. "You know, Bowser's bound to notice I'm gone… I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

Peach bit her lip, thinking of Bowser. He now lived in the castle with her and had locked her in the upstairs corridor, with the condition of only letting her out if she agreed to marry him. "I understand, Mario, but you look so run down. I'll lay down with you, okay?"

He sighed, giving in. She grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the bed. He stared at her back, noticing the slight streaks across it. The once-always-shiny golden hair was slightly greasy. Her waist was so thin, her arm so bony.

Weren't they feeding her? Did they know she had a fast metabolism? He should have crept in to the kitchen, brought her some bread. Why didn't she do that herself?

Didn't they let her do anything? She couldn't just be stuck in this room every day. The princess certainly wouldn't allow it. She was too… spontaneous.

He felt the slight tremble in her hand, and immediately it clicked. She was too weak to try to escape or fight. A scarce amount of food could weaken anyone who was a slender as she was even with a good supply of food.

She lied down first, towards the edge of the bed. He lay on the other. They weren't touching, just soaking in silence and enjoying each other's company, something now a rare jewel.

Peach tucked her hands under her cheek, remembering the last time she had seen Mario, over half a year ago.

_Bowser cackled loudly. "I've finally done it! The Mushroom Kingdom is mine!"_

_Peach glared up at him, held back by the ropes bound around her hands and ankles which were being held tight by a set of Goombas and Koopas. "Oh… it is not! Mario will save us, he always does!"_

_The reptile glanced back at her and smirked slightly. "Yeah? Check that out, sweetheart." He pointed into the distance. She turned her head only to recoil it in horror._

_Mario was tied up as well, his ropes being held tightly by the minions. He struggled against them, but it was no use. That wasn't what scared her._

_What scared her was the blood and cuts on his flesh, each cut deep and red. Drops of dry blood stained his cheeks and hair, and still some fresh slices in his skin were leaking. _

"_No," she shrieked. "No!"_

"_Weep all you want, princess," Bowser said cruelly. "Mario and Luigi are mine, and so is the rest of your kingdom."_

_Peach whipped her face around again, her neck cracking. She pulled hard on the ropes, tears beginning to stream heavily down her cheeks. "MARIO!" She cried, quietly, then louder. He turned, and smiled weakly at her. Luigi was behind him, crying._

_Bowser stood up, and marched towards his new set of prisoners. "Listen up!" He snapped. "Now you all work for ME. I am your new ruler, and one day Princess Peach will rule alongside me." He quickly stamped his scepter on the ground. "From now on, you will all report to the front of the castle at 4 am – SHARP – and do what I tell you to do. Anyone who dares protest will be punished. Understood?"_

"_Bowser," the princess sobbed. "Please don't do this."_

_He turned slightly. "Sorry."_

_He really didn't sound sorry at all._

She let out a long, shuddery sigh. Mario heard, and turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her waist and underneath her, his fingers lacing together. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Peach whispered. "I just missed you so much." She flipped over, staring deep into his eyes.

"I missed you too," Mario answered, pressing his lips to her.

She did the same, deepening the kiss. Their tongues crashed together.

He nuzzled his head into her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned happily. A tidal wave of good feelings swirled throughout.

She didn't get it. She'd never felt this way before. She could hardly stand it.

"Mario… I… I…" the princess panted.

"What?" he cooed into her warm, soft skin.

Peach really didn't know what to say. So she let her brain speak for her.

"I want you," she hissed provocatively.

That's what her brain came up with?

His mouth turned up. "I want you too. I always have… but let's just keep doing this, it'll happen naturally."

So their lips met hard again, tongues touching, arms wrapped around each other.

His hands began to make their way down her back, slowly, until they were right above her rear. She realized subconsciously that he had zipped down her soiled, thin dress. Her own graceful hands slipped in between them and unbuttoned his overalls on autopilot.

Then, in a spur of the moment, they were down to their underclothes. But they hardly noticed.

He felt her bones sticking out of her back, and she felt his hard but soft body. Their touches were almost magical.

He bit her lips lightly, and suddenly their hands both were stripping each other of their bottoms. They pressed closer, every part of their bodies now touching. Their hands slipped together.

"Mariooo…" she moaned lightly. He hummed in her ear as his lips grazed her cheek.

The plumber grabbed the back hooks of her lace bra, and it fell loosely between them. Her chest reacted immediately to the freedom.

Suddenly Peach tore away, blushing.

"What?" Mario gently turned her face toward him. "What is it?"

"Oh, Mario, I'm taking advantage of you. You're tired." Her golden hair sparkled in the setting sun streaming in from the window.

He looked for the first time that night at her body. They'd been passionately involved before, but never had she completely unveiled herself to him.

His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. He'd imagined her naked before, but…

"No." He grabbed her and held her close again, startling her once more. Her hair flew into his face and made him blink. "I want you, Peach. I want me and you to become one. This is what love is all about."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

She pushed him down. Her body lay on top of his, and their noses met. Her yellow hair coated his body, and his arms remained around her waist.

"Princess, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said earnestly. And their lips crashed together again.

They slowly melted into each other.

Peach's body sent a bolt of electricity throughout itself. It almost hurt, but that pain was fleeting. Soon the feeling turned into a beautiful-but-dark one.

The darkness of the night settled around them. The stars sparkled and the wind howled. Thunder crashed.

It didn't interrupt them. They kept flowing, kept working, kept loving.

…

"Sir!"

Bowser turned around when he heard the shrill call of a minion's voice. It hurried up to him, a worried look on his face.

"Sir, Princess Peach will not answer her door." He wrung his hands.

Bowser snorted. "Is that unusual? She never lets anyone in."

"But… there was no retort. She was silent."

The big king raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Now _that's_ unusual. I better go get some sense into her."

He marched up the stairs, unlocking the door to the sealed-off upstairs corridor. His feet stomped loudly all the way down to the princess' room.

Bowser knocked heartily on the door. "PRINCESS! Open up, now."

There was no answer. There was a high-pitched groan and then a way-too-low to be her moan.

The key clicked easily into the hole and the door flew open.

He couldn't see anything. At first.

A few minutes later he caught sight of four shocked eyes, and two naked bodies intertwined. His red usually-emotionless eyes widened.

He ran back down the corridor, screaming, "OH MY GOD!"

**And that's the end. :B Sorry if you didn't enjoy, or if I like killed you. I was in the mood, had read a few lemons and was like MUST. TRY. HAND. AT THIS.**

**xoxo**


End file.
